cotpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alrie
General A far off world past the Legion’s Grasp, hidden away due to its lack of majick, this world thrives with numerous races and distinct cultures and dialects. (My Noggit won’t work, so those who roleplay within the guild or phase, please bear with me and accept the new styles and cultures. I attempt at making each city as distinct as possible without bearing Azerothian resemblances.) Many races hold a similar look toward the races of Azeroth. Though the people of this world believe their ‘God’s made them, it could simply be another planet unaccounted for that was gifted with life by the Titans, and beings of immense power took on the role of their deities, without actually performing the act. The subject is controversial, and no answer has ever been solidified. Be forewarned for bringing this subject up to the people of Alrie, they will fight tooth and nail to protect their beliefs, if one follows such. Alrie has two suns that reside within range of the planet’s orbit of its planetary cluster. One is an intense red-orange sun called by the people of Alrie, Gol’sar. The other one is a bit farther away, as to not over-heat the planet. This sun has a more yellow-gold look to it with hints of blue and teal. This one is called Solaris by the people of Alrie. At night, three moons orbit the planet as well. Elyphso is the largest of the moons and shimmers a dull teal and is dotted with numerous craters, it being the largest, it takes most the hits from stray asteroids. Lunnedar is the second largest moon, and glows a vibrant blue in the night sky. Echploise is the smallest of the three moons. It glows almost metallic silver in the night sky due to natural trapped gasses on the surface. The radiation of the suns and the reflective properties of the moons sometimes create a vibrant display of lights across the night skies over any continents. There is one mainland and two smaller frozen continents, one all ice, the other a tundra, a cluster of large desert islands, as well as numerous smaller islands. The Center of the larger continent is a mountain of snow and ice. Surrounded by valleys and mountain top plains of snow, ice and tundra like conditions. On the slopes of the west are hot and rugged desert lands, due to the main wind directions hitting the eastern side of the mountain, the west formed more dry hot areas. Because of this as well, the eastern slopes are marshlands. This area is known as Mirdlend. To the west following the desert lands resides the Firelands*, as well as the bulk of the Alkrin tribes and empires in the more forested regions and dust plains. To the farthest west it returns to a tropical feel, the wind being caught once more in the trees of the forests. These are the Sord’rends. To the east past the marshes are the blighted lands. Formerly the Fellerin Empire as well as many Turani and Elven tribes flourishing here, most still are as they fight for their lives against the Prahlioth. The eastern lands mainly consist of forested areas, some small mountainous regions with snow, but mainly lush forests, now devoured by the Changebringer, and his dark crusade. To the farthest east, the High Elven lands lay. Once the home of the High Elves and Dark Elves, who were driven west toward the center of these lands, only to join with the Prahlioth. These eastern lands are known as the Pol’fjordash. The southern Ice Continent is uncharted, but due to superstition and children’s tales, it’s been rightfully named The Necropolis. The bitter colds are too deadly for thorough expedition. The Tundra’s of the north, or the Dalmoren Tundren, are mostly unknown territories, given a few costal ports used as a stop off to avoid Prahlioth lands. Azerothian Arrival After the death of the Lich King, during a time where the Horde and Alliance fought constantly, their appearance was made, but twas brief, as to not interfere with this world’s affairs. On the southern peninsula of Tanaris, a beachhead that was deemed a resourceful port was made the target of Alliance and Horde naval fleets. By the orders of their superiors, the race was started to control the beachhead. Amidst the ongoing battle, a ground tremor brought upon the fleets a cruel series of waves, toppling most ships and forming a whirlpool in the center of this battle. As they sought shelter on the coast, the soldiers watched as their ships toppled and were devoured, and a bright light formed in the center of the pool. A chunk of land seemed to appear out of nowhere, instantly. The Horde and Alliance put aside the fighting momentarily to address the new situation, but could not get close to the land, for harsh winds bellowed from the heavens whenever they made the attempt. Though not long after the strange chunk of land’s appearance, horrid malformed abominations started to rise from the waters, and before they knew it, a new blight as descending upon them with unknown fury and deathly cause. Heroes have heard the call of their nation, as well as strange new comer’s to Azeroth, to aid in this ongoing crisis. Those who answered the call would soon learn more of this horrid series of events. Purpose on Azeroth The time spent on Azeroth is brief, and only visited by a few. The goal of the ambassadors sent to Azeroth is to recruit Heroes to the cause of helping a sister world of innocent beings. Though the help is never fully explained few Heroes are found to aid the cause. Ten ambassadors* were dispatched to Azeroth, each with his or her own story, own faction and tale. They make enemies and friends during their stay, but their goal is simple. They may do no harm to none, and their only purpose is to seek the heroes needed, and leave this world in peace. Plight of Alrie Dark times have fallen upon this unsuspecting world. The deities that the beings of these lands once worshiped turned their backs to them, left alone to fend off this encroaching terror. The deities, disgusted by the petty feuds and civil wars their creations wage endlessly, they held council amongst themselves, to decide the worth of their creations, or to start over from scratch. It was decided that Falkrin Del’more was to decide a champion of her children, those of undeath and blight. The tribes of the damned heretics waged endless war to prove their worth, but only one man conquered. Winning the favor of Lord Falkrin, his powers were gifted to the Chosen as well as a task. Praa’Nahaani, the Chosen, was to destroy the mortal races, devour the world, and reshape it into an Empire worthy of the name of The Prahlioth. He has devoured half the world, and has slain millions in his own name. No mortal soul has withstood his might. Empires have fallen; lands have been devoured and malformed to his dark will. Such a gift bestowed upon him is unfaltering. None are safe in this world. The Changebringer has risen. The Chosen rallies his dark, demented crusade north, across the Frozen Waters.